


Astute Mind

by Silver_Centurion



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, cuteness, possible budding romance, science talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Centurion/pseuds/Silver_Centurion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wheeljack admires Perceptor and decides to voice it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astute Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This was some cuteness I found lying around my WiP folder and decided to share! I love the idea of these dorks being together in Gen 1 so I couldn't help myself VwV

"Could you hand me that Atom Converter?....Wheeljack? Primus to Wheeljack, come in Wheeljack."

The inventor bot shuttered his optics. Had he been spacing out? It was easy enough to wander but lately Wheeljack had trouble focusing.

"Heh sorry Perceptor. Guess my processor is elsewhere," Wheeljack said as he handed the red mech the long tube-like machine. Maybe it was time to get his gears checked by Ratchet. Spacing this often had to be a glitch somewhere in his hard drive.

"Quite alright Wheeljack," the happy scientist chirped as he took the tool.

Currently Wheeljack was helping Perceptor create a new alloy for the Autobots' armor. Their current plight with the Decepticons was doing nothing but damage. They were winning the war. Everyone knew that, but were either too proud or stubborn to admit it. It didn't matter. The Autobots would come out on top, Wheeljack was sure of it. They've lasted this long right? Those stupid 'Cons weren't going to keep them pinned like this forever.

"I can almost hear those gears turning," the red mech said with a hint of amusement.

Wheeljack gave an awkward shoulder shrug. "Yeah sorry. I should be helping but my spark just isn't into it today."

Perceptor gave a sentimental frown. "Are you feeling some sort of vexation? Anything I can assist you with?"

If Wheeljack could smile he would. "Eh just thinking about the Decepticreeps. They've got us pinned lately."

The scientist nodded with a sigh and placed his tools onto the work table. "I acknowledge that sentiment. They, regrettably, have found victory as of late. We shall retaliate against them when the time is idyllic, and we shall come out victorious."

That was what Wheeljack liked about the scientific mech. He was intuitive, efficient, and resourceful. A bot like Wheeljack wasn't common, but a brilliant bot like Perceptor was almost irreplaceable. If you needed a new swivel chair for the Ark control room you asked Wheeljack. If you needed a new metal that isn't even on the periodic table you asked the red scientist.

It might sound that a mech like Wheeljack should be jealous of Perceptor. While he had all the right to be, Wheeljack wasn't jealous or defensive. Why would he be? The scientist was a valued comrade and dear friend. Sure the inventor always wished to be better, but never once had he wished for Perceptor to become worse at what he did. Not only would that be childish, but it would also prove bad in the long run for their group.

"Yeah we'll get 'em eventually. Especially if we get this new alloy right. I can't wait to get this puppy into the testing lab," Wheeljack replied as be rubbed his palms together. The idea of having a new toy to play with excited him more than he'd care to admit.

"Patience is a virtue my friend," Perceptor said, although he looked just as eager as Wheeljack.

"Patience is also for anybot with nothing to look forward too. How long of a waiting time are we looking at for those atoms to convert?"

Perceptor answered after checking a few dials and readings on his monitor. "Hmm...if all goes accordingly than I believe the new alloy will come into existence within the cycle. Although I cannot say exactly when. My assumption is that it will take fourteen earth-hours."

Wheeljack slumped his shoulders. It would take that long? Well in hindsight it took a lot of careful planning and tweaking to do something this delicate. The Atom Converter he invented was genius, but even it couldn't speed up something this complicated.

"Well frag," the inventor bot huffed and sat. "What do we do now then?"

The red mech turned to him and have a half smirk. "Well there is not much that needs attending unless you wish to assist me with tidying up."

As much as Wheeljack enjoyed helping out, his mind was elsewhere. He gave Perceptor a polite decline and when back to much earlier data that he'd been reviewing. Perceptor was undoubtedly essential to their cause, but it bothered 'Jack how often the other scientist denied it. The humble mech surely knew what he was doing and yet he never asked for credit. Wheeljack on the other hand often boasted about his creations. Praise made him feel less self-conscious about his abilities, and it made him want to impress. So somebot like Perceptor who never asks for or seeks out praise was curious.

'Jack fiddled with a small instrument on the work table. It was a pair of electric tweezers, nothing special, but in the confident servos of Perceptor every tool had a chance to do something great. "How do you do it 'Cep?"

"Hm?" The red mech looked up from cleaning tools. "It is only a cleaning compound. It does most of the work."

"No no not that. How do you," Wheeljack paused to find his words. "How do you work so hard, at amazing things, and not ask for any credit or reward?"

The scientist paused and turned to his assistant. "Why, my friend, do you ask?"

Wheeljack came and took a seat at the table Perceptor was working at. "You just always make such wonderful things and never ask for anything. Don't you want recognition?"

The red bot considered his thoughts for a moment and Wheeljack let him. When he did answer he spoke slowly.

"Well, in my youth I would expect as such, but over the centuries I've realized something. I've come to an understanding that the war doesn't revolve around my studies or my scientific discoveries. I cognize that while they are important, the real breakthroughs are happening on the battlefield. In the end I am just a scientist. It is through the efforts of our warriors that this war is ever shifting in our favor."

That was almost beautiful sounding. Once again the humble nature of the smart mech made Wheeljack feel like an aft for asking. Of course of was the battles that did most of the work but Perceptor seemed to genuinely feel like he was only a tiny piece.

"You're... slag 'Cep you're brilliant. I don't believe that you are only a small part. Your part is kinda big. I mean look at what you're doing now. Optimus asked you to think of a new way to protect us and you're making a new fragging element without even batting an optic. If that is a small part then I'm a femme bot."

Wheeljack saw the energon rise to Perceptor's cheek plates. Whether the scientist knew it or not, Wheeljack knew what needed to be said. Sure he's said such things before, but the current weight of his tone made it a deep kind of personal. It wasn't like he was a deep or brooding mech. Normally his opinions would be kept to himself, but all of this thinking had jumbled up his processes.

Suddenly embarrassed, he scratched at his battle mask. "Sorry if I said anything weird 'Cep. I just can't stand the thought of any of your work being overlooked. If anyone deserves a pat on the back it's you."

The scientist's cheek plates continues to blaze blue, but the smile he held was soft, flattered even. "Such words you say Wheeljack. You surely know how to make a mech flush. Well," he paused to let out a laugh. "I'm a little surprised by your words, but I feel quite charmed by them and feel the need to reciprocate."

Now it was Wheeljack's turn to be embarrassed. He thanked Primus for his battle mask as it hid his rapidly heating plates. "No you don't have to--"

Perceptor held up a hand to silence him. "Yes I do have to. I may be a scientist but your inventions are what make my experiments possible. Without your equipment my smarts would just wither away. If anyone deserves a little credit it's you."

The vain part of Wheeljack's hard drive hummed to life at the compliment. An engine roared to life and Wheeljack had to force it to a dull rumble. Acknowledgment and praise was coming from the smartest mech he knew and was directed only to him. The feeling in his chassis was strange and tight as his inner thoughts came from Perceptor's lips.

As much as Wheeljack hated to admit he was not a confident bot. A little confirmation went a long way, but the sudden insecurity in his spark made him need to hear more. Just a little more. "You uh, really think so 'Cep?"

"Unquestionably Wheeljack," the red bot replied.


End file.
